


no such liberty

by Morbane



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bondage, Book: The Silver Chair, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lady consents to stay with her Knight through his transformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no such liberty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aeriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/gifts).



"It is time," the Lady said, rising from their game.

There was faint distaste in her voice, and who could blame her? The Knight's own heart sank to think that soon he would scream and rave against her, abandoning all honour.

He should endure his vigil alone, but he was weak. "Stay with me," he pleaded with her. "It may be that the sight of you calms my fits. For if you could not banish the enchantment, what power might?"

She stood a moment, considering this, her features almost as lovely in repose as they were when she smiled and spoke, her eyes gleaming in the lamp's glow.

"Very well," she said, "but hasten now."

As the Earthmen bound him, she stood a little way back, appraising their work. He judged her prudent - in the past the act of binding had released his madness. No, his madman - he disavowed all common identity with the man who sat unwilling prisoner in the chair.

The Lady dismissed her gnomes. "Test the ropes for me," she commanded.

He struggled obediently. "No, harder," she said. "For in your other mind you have a frenzied strength."

"Aye," he said, "I should be ashamed to exercise more force in false hate of you than in true love."

She smiled. In the light of that smile, he wrenched against the ropes until they cut into him at ankles, knees, wrists, and elbows, and laid a searing line across his midriff. But the silver chair did not even shift on the hard floor.

"Good," she said. "Again." He twisted and jerked and panted - a mockery of the coming self.

"See, I am hurt in your service," he said, twisting his wrists towards her as best he could. "Will you not minister to me?" The Lady stepped closer to see.

"Nay," she said regretfully, "for such lotions as would ease your pain would also slick the ropes. Think merely that he who must feel these injuries is hateful to you, and wish them on him with a good will."

"'Tis a good thought," he said; and indeed, it was only a little hurt.

"A third time," she said, "before the evil charm comes upon you." 

She stood quite near to him; he struggled towards her as though he were drowning and she were land. So tightly was he bound that he managed only to squirm in the chair like an impatient child. But she bent towards him, as if to urge him on.

"Valiant lord," she said softly, and he stilled. Her lips were close to his forehead. He had not earned such favour, so he did not speak, and yet he imagined how a kiss would feel. That lovely moment lasted. If only they might pass the hour in such exquisite accord. If only she would close the distance, lay a benediction on his skin...

*

Rilian woke.

The witch filled his vision, her sick-sweet breaths washing across his skin like some foul tide. She stooped above him; thus must his mother have known her last moments. He jerked away, but could not achieve more than an inch's distance. He noticed his wrists were rubbed and swelling.

"How long hast been already at thy games?" he asked with weary disgust. 

She laughed. 

"I never laid a finger on you," she said, "until now," and drew a finger down the side of his face in cruel tenderness.

He shuddered. "Unhand me, demon," he said, "or have a care to Aslan's wrath."

"Your folly is enchanting," she said. "I shall leave you to it." She arose and left the room.

Knowing there was no one to hear him in all these underground miles who would lend sympathy, still Rilian began to shout for aid.

*

When his strength had ebbed and he lay in a doze of despair, she returned; deftly undid one rope only, the one about his waist; loosened his clothes. "Nay," he said, with simple, spare repugnance. 

"I might force you now," she said, "and that would be sweet; but sweeter: think on how you would feel under my enchantment, if I were to embrace you thus! Think of how your heart would be gladdened then, you fool; think of how you would - how you _will_ sigh for my touch. Shall I wake you, as in the oldest tales, with a kiss?"

"Nay," he whispered, closing his eyes against the sight of her, tears pricking under the lids.

*

The Knight awoke to a sour taste in his mouth, and an ache that went to the bone; he was sticky with sweat, and his shirt and breeches were disarrayed. Yet he woke also to his Lady's hands on his shoulders and her calm gaze.

"I have offended you, I am sure," he said, terribly ashamed.

"As you have forgotten, so shall I forgive," she said, gracious as ever, as he did not deserve. 

Freed from his bonds, his heart too full for words, he knelt before her, her hand to kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to AD for the beta!


End file.
